Léviathan
by Luinwe Luthien
Summary: Les Hommes avaient déjà posé toutes les questions possibles et imaginables à l'Outsider, du moins, Il le pensait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, une question, à la réponse perdue dans les limbes du Temps, résonne dans le silence du Grand Vide : pourquoi les anciens livres du Royaume tout entier se réfèrent à lui en utilisant le nom de "Léviathan" ?


Bonjour / Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin d'été :)

Je suis de retour pour vous présenter un petit OS écrit il y a quelques mois, qui a germé dans mon esprit grâce à la douce Kisa03 (et oui, encore elle !).

Pour ceux n'ayant pas joué et/ou terminé Dishonored 3, il peut y avoir un spoil en sous-texte. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop flagrant mais autant vous prévenir pour ceux qui souhaiteraient éviter tout risque !

 _Comme il est coutume de le dire, les personnages représentés ici ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de leurs créateurs respectifs, je ne fais que les emprunter !  
_ Maintenant que tout est dit, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

On Lui avait déjà posé toutes les questions possibles. Idiotes, naïves, silencieuses, intéressées… tout le monde voulait quelque chose du Grand Vide, tout le monde. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu ou même tout deviné. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Il pensait, car cette question, cette toute dernière question, avait été inattendue. Inattendue et étonnamment très… pertinente.

 _On Lui avait demandé pour quelle raison les anciens livres de Dunwall et du Royaume entier L'évoquaient sous le nom de « Léviathan »._

Excellente question au demeurant. Il n'y avait pas répondu, causant la disparition de Son inquisiteur. Il aurait simplement pu y répondre par un sourcil arqué « Et pourquoi pas ? », ou répondre que c'était parce qu'Il était, tel le monstre des profondeurs, une menace sibylline, une créature entre le mythe et la réalité, guettant depuis chaque recoin de l'Espace et du Temps, prête à vous attraper et vous entraîner dans les méandres du Grand Vide, là où vos pauvres âmes seraient emprisonnées et torturées pour l'éternité. Mais Il n'en n'avait rien fait, Ses souvenirs avaient pris le dessus.

 _C'est vrai ça, pourquoi l'a-t-on appelé le Léviathan pendant de nombreuses générations ?_

A mille lieux des îles du Royaume, là où aucun Homme sain d'esprit ne s'aventure, Il regarda sous ses pieds. Les abysses s'étendaient telles un cristal de cobalt aux reflets fumés, couvertes de la nappe turquoise verdâtre à la nitescence glauque, typique des eaux souillées de la crasse et du sang des villes. Le vide et la solitude à perte de vue… Il se sentait comme chez Lui.

L'eau se refroidissait autour de lui. Il la sentait caresser Sa peau au travers du tissu, imprégner Ses cheveux, entrer en Lui de cette manière si délicate et pourtant mortelle. Il se rappelait parfaitement pourquoi on L'appelait le Léviathan. Cela remontait à l'aube du Temps, quand l'humanité n'était qu'un ensemble balbutiant, quand des hommes baignés d'ignorance avaient décidé de trancher Sa gorge, quand ils Lui avaient retiré Son nom, Son histoire, Sa vie. Depuis Son poste d'observation, coupé de tout, Il les avait observés. Forts d'avoir dompté leurs premiers éléments, les premières matières, d'avoir fait leurs premiers pas dans le domaine ésotérique, ils devinrent vite prétentieux. Ils construisaient des abris, de l'armement, des véhicules, exploraient le monde, repoussant toujours leurs limites plus loin. Déjà à cette époque, Il était surpris qu'ils aient pu survivre aussi longtemps, et comme Il s'ennuyait, Il dédia une partie de Son éternité à les observer s'agiter dans la boue pour avancer. Leurs premières inventions furent des réussites inespérées, et avec elles, le continent fut vite maîtrisé. Les villes s'expandirent à perte de vue, s'exportèrent dans des territoires inexplorés. Les Hommes cultivèrent, chassèrent, goûtèrent et exploitèrent tout ce qu'ils purent trouver. Bien vite, il leur en fallut plus. _Toujours_ plus. Leur regard se tourna vers la mer, alors le Sien aussi. Les premiers bateaux furent des catastrophes, bien entendu, les naufrages emportèrent des centaines de vies. Mais Lui n'avait pas besoin de bateau pour explorer le territoire marin, et Il y découvrit des merveilles insoupçonnées, des créatures magnifiques, Il y entendit une mélopée familière, presque comme celle de ce qui Lui servait de maison. Les abysses y ressemblaient vraiment, à Sa maison… Et ces créatures… Des mastodontes, océanides gracieuses… C'est d'elles que venait ce chant envoûtant. Elles L'avaient vu, et elles venaient vers Lui. Comment pouvaient-elles le voir alors qu'il ne faisait même plus partie de leur réalité ? Excellente question, à laquelle, sûrement, personne n'aurait jamais de réponse.

Mais plus le Temps passait, et plus Il se désintéressait des humains pour passer du temps avec ces titans aquatiques. Il les approcha, toucha, embrassa la peau étonnamment chaude et immaculée, écouta, comprit. Ses visites étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et ces monstres de démesure devinrent une compagnie dont Il avait du mal à Se passer. Mais les Hommes avaient ceci de persistant que, pendant qu'Il ne les observait plus, ils ajoutèrent à la liste de leurs maîtrises celles de l'eau et de la navigation. Ils rencontrèrent bientôt les premiers animaux marins, les géants des continents reculés, les arbres invraisemblables des terres inexplorées. A nouveau, Ils chassèrent, péchèrent, exploitèrent… Seuls Ses géants des mers restaient encore hors d'atteinte. Ils les avaient vus, de très loin pendant qu'ils naviguaient, ils les avaient entendus. Bien vite, ces créatures furent leur nouveau but, il fallait les voir, les approcher, les capturer et les toucher. Il fallait les abattre et les dépecer, voir ce qui pourrait en être tiré, voir ce qui pouvait être dévoré.

 _Leurs mains pervertissaient tout, faisaient couler le sang, provoquaient des guerres et des maladies, ils ne devaient rien laisser inaltéré._

Plusieurs générations passèrent, poursuivant ce but pour l'instant inatteignable. Les titans des mers étaient malins, ils se déplaçaient, étaient difficiles à tracer, à suivre. Le temps d'un battement de cils pour Lui, et déjà les Hommes s'adaptaient à leur nouvelle situation, poussés par la famine qui menaçait les continents. Lorsque Sa première océanide fut tuée, Il était là. Les harpons avaient déchiré sa chair, s'étaient plantés dans ses os, les chaînes l'avaient arrachée à la mer, et son sang avait paré les eaux de rouge. Il l'avait sentie mourir, Il avait entendu le chant de ses sœurs se teinter de peur, Il avait vu leurs danses s'épuiser dans la fuite. Le sang avait taché Sa peau, Ses cheveux, il était entré en Lui en même temps que l'eau avec laquelle Il faisait corps. Sa colère fut si terrible, que sans même qu'Il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Sa forme se changea pour celle d'un de ces titans. Plus gros encore, plus fort et plus violent. Il ne Lui fallut qu'un instant pour faire couler le navire de pêche, ainsi que ceux voguant à ses côtés avant de disparaître dans le Grand Vide.

L'amener avec Lui, lui redonner une Vie dans la Mort, à l'abri du Temps et des Hommes. Ainsi, elle serait toujours avec Lui, elle pourrait continuer à chanter et danser. Et elle n'aurait plus jamais peur.

 _Aujourd'hui encore, elle chantait pour Lui et toutes les âmes du Grand Vide, soustraite à la Mort et au Temps au même titre que Celui qui l'avait sauvée._

Une fois le premier échec encaissé, chasser ces animaux était devenu un impératif. Des battues furent organisées, et malgré Sa protection, nombreux furent les morts. Leur viande nourrit sans peine une population toujours grandissante pour un maigre prix, leur huile fit progresser la technologie. Il en fallut alors plus, _toujours_ plus. Que les Hommes étaient décevants… A la première facilité, ils se vautraient dans leur fange confortable et n'en bougeaient plus jusqu'à ce que les vivres manquent. Mais bientôt, ces petits porcelets oisifs commencèrent à transmettre des histoires. Celles d'un monstre gigantesque, une « baleine » comme ils les avaient appelés, monstrueuse et violente, un Léviathan s'infiltrant au milieu des autres créatures et coulant les bateaux de pêche dès qu'ils essayaient d'attaquer. On raconta bientôt qu'Il enfantait les femelles pour créer des chimères, qu'Il rendait les marins fous, qu'Il coulait les rescapés des naufrages et les dévorait. Sous peu, on Lui dédia des chants, des autels, des sacrifices. Les os de Ses baleines furent portés comme charmes porte bonheur, ils furent érigés comme amulette contre Ses mauvais sorts, le sang d'innocents fut versé sur des pyrées en son nom pour calmer Sa colère et museler leur peur, pendant que de prétendus scientifiques L'étudiaient. Ce fut cet instant qui Le décida à rendre visite à ces parasites. A laisser Sa marque sur les Hommes, celle qu'ils lui avaient attribuée, leur montrer Ses pouvoirs et laisser le Grand Vide murmurer à leur oreille la manière dont Il coulait leurs bateaux…

Un lointain écho Le fit sortir de Ses pensées. Quelques baleines solitaires approchaient. Elles L'avaient senti, comme des siècles auparavant, et venaient éponger Sa solitude de leurs danses enchantées. Il les observa un long moment, Se délectant de la sensation longtemps oubliée de l'eau entrant dans Ses poumons et cherchant à le faire suffoquer avant d'en ressortir, en désespoir de cause. C'était un des avantages qu'il y avait à être Lui, l'égal d'un Dieu, immortel, immatériel et intemporel…

Une ombre massive au-dessus de Lui. Des chants apeurés. Une fuite silencieuse et désespérée. Il se retourna vers la surface. Un baleinier...

Un sourire apparu au coin de Ses lèvres, cela faisait longtemps qu'Il n'avait pas coulé un bateau…


End file.
